


Sweet Poison

by orphan_account



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Assasins, Battle, Cultish Groups, Evil, F/M, Groups, Mystery, Romance, Samurai, Snakes, War, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "He saved us" She said,turning away from him. "He took us in when nobody wanted us and made us strong with its venom. He took the hearts of children and corrupted then so they would see the world like he did. He used us as a means to make the world exactly how he wanted it,to make it burn."-------Months after the events of The sons of Garmadon and the defeat of Lord Garmadon,the team is called back into action. A new group has risen after lurking in the shadows for quite some time now, The Servants of the Great Devourer. A group of highly trained soldiers that have the Great Devourers blood running through their veins that are planning something massive and it is up to the ninja to stop them.But issues are arising,as new friendships are formed and secrets revealed the team will struggle to untangle the web of how deeply the blood flows.(I suck at summaries but all will be revealed soon enough)





	Sweet Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> This is my first fanfiction posted on this account. I have a lot of ideas but I don't think I'm a very good writer.
> 
> I usually hate Character X OC stories but I really liked this idea and character so I thought I'd excuse it just this once. It won't be very ship based,although if that's what you guys want I will include more shippy scenes
> 
> I really wanted to experiment with the idea of the Great Devourer and its venom and whether or not Lord Garmadon was the only one who came into contact with the Great Devourer
> 
> I hope you stick around!

The night was cold.

Lloyd leaned against the railing,his breath forming small clouds as he exhaled. He knew if Nya could see him she would scold him for not wearing a jacket to which Zane would reply with some fact about colds or how not wearing a jacket in the freezing cold at the early hours of 2am was probably not the best thing for his health.

He scoffed at that. He had suffered from far worse than a measly cold.

It was late December,a full 5 months after the events with Lord Garmadon and Lloyd still couldn't sleep for a full night.

Lord Garmadon.

His father.

But that thing that had returned was not his father,only a shell containing the evil which was just a part of who he had been. 

He had visited him once,in jail. But he couldn't bear the sight of him,nor the hatred in his eyes and that how no matter how many times he reminded himself of what that thing really was,he still saw his father trapped within. But his fathers spirit was long gone and it was time to let him go. Both him and Harumi.

Her name left a bitter taste in his mouth and made his heart feel colder than the night air ever could. He loved her,he trusted her and she betrayed him. She broke his heart and became the very person whom she claimed to hate. He couldn't understand her,nor the fact that when he saw her fall with that building he saw good in her eyes.

He saw regret.

And he hated that because now,he couldn't get a difinitive answer when asked as to how he felt about her. She was a weakness that he could not fix. Her name alone twisted something deep within him and he could not decide on whether that was hate or something else.

He took a deep breath and leaped across towards the next building. He had discarded his green ninja suit a while ago. For some reason the colour made him feel sick with dread,as if every time he wore it something bad would happen. A part of him resented his duty,it seemed to bring nothing but pain and he couldn't understand as to why destiny hated him so.

The bright neon signs reflected against his hair,it's contrast against the night sky reminded him that Ninjago was always awake throughout the day and the night was no exception. Slipping down into an alleyway he noted how silent it seemed.

"Okay" he called out. "You can stop stalking me now,I know you're here. Best just get this over with." 

It was a seemingly regular occurrence at this point. Young wannabe vigilantes continued to attempt to take down the green ninja. It seemed that seeing Lloyds defeat live on tv had inspired young heroes to try and take his place,with a stronge fixation on the idea that they would be better and that somehow taking down the city's protected would prove that.

The shadow leaped downwards into the crevice of the shadows as Lloyd readied his stance. He wouldn't hurt them,he never really did. He'd just take them down gently and turn them home to their parents. He preferred that they attempt to attack him rather than Ho after some criminal who could seriously hurt them.

A sharp blade whizzed past his ear. For a second he was startled at the deadly accuracy. If he hadn't dodged in time he would have a decent sized piercing in his head.

"I see someone's been practicing their knife skills. I'm impressed kid." He smirked slightly and ran towards the figure in an attempt to take them down but was caught off guard when they dodged and kicked him in the back sending him stumbling forward. 

As they continued to fight Lloyd it began to dawn on Lloyd that this person was something else. They seemed far too experienced to be some kid seeking glory and their moves seemed too focused and smooth to seem random. Whoever this person was,they were here for a reason.

This person seemed flexible too,using flips and jumps to dodge his attacks. This was definitely no random attacker.

Lloyd began to realise he was at a disadvantage. This person was gaining speed and landing more punches than Lloyd would like to admit. Not to mention the fact that no one knew where he was,so if he were to go missing,no one would have a clear idea as to where he had even gone in the first place. 

Before he had the chance to dodge,he was on his back with a foot pressing down onto his throat. "Who are you?" He managed to strangle out,arms desperately trying to claw the foot off. The person kneeled down so they could stare him in the eyes.

Lloyd really wished they hadn't done that. Because now he could see the fact that their eyes seemed to be a deep red.

Almost as red as his fathers.

Then a sharp blade landed between them. Both looked up to see a figure on the roof,their pink eyes almost seeming to glow in the dark. Whether it was with fury or something else he wasn't sure.

Seeing that the figure on top of him was distracted,Lloyd used the blade to swipe at the others chest however they reacted in time,managing to jump away resulting in a ripped gash in their chest. Then they hopped up the wall and did a backflip onto the roof above them next to the second figure before running off. Lloyd rushed to chase them but they had disappeared off the roof before he had the chance.

Instead he now returned his attention to the blade still clutched in his grasp.

Engraved in the handle was a symbol of sorts.

A snake with dull red eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so that's all for today. This was only an introduction,so not much has been explained as of yet. I really hope you enjoyed this and I hope you can excuse any spelling/ grammar mistakes!
> 
> I will update whenever I can or whenever anyone wants me to really.
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
